devolved_tttfandomcom-20200213-history
Crates
Crates are drops found when you are randomly playing a devolved server that contain a random item that ranges from an Old Boot, to a Hoverboard. Most crates require Metal Keys to be opened, with the exception of Scratch Card Crates, which need Scratch Card Keys, and the Hobo Crate, which requires a spoon. Crates are split into four different categories: Common, Rare, Quest and Limited. Crates Common Crates: Common Crate #1 - Sosa, Bitches, Sosa Ball, Bitch, Back Then, or 50 Scratch Cards. Common Crate #2 - Green Crowbar, Pink Crowbar, Blue Crowbar, or 50 Scratch Cards. These 2 crates were the first crates implemented into the server. They no longer drop and are considered rare. Common Crate #3 - Huge 249, Combine Screen, Deathrow, Row Row, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #4 - Space, Glass, Bill Nye, FAL, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #5 '''- Wrap, Bills, Door 1, Door 2, or 50 Scratch Cards '''Common Crate #6 - 1x3 Plate, 2x2 Plate, Box 3, Combine Barricade, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #7 - Wrecking Ball, Shelves, MP5, Train, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #8 - Huge 249, Shelves, Concrete, Rocket, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #9 '''- Huge 249, 2x2 Plate, Metal, Bunnies, or 50 Scratch Cards '''Common Crate #10 - Combine Screen, Combine Barricade, Freeman Mat, Space Skin, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #11 - Glass, Orbsa, Flappy, Such Doge, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #12 - Bills, Money Skin, Money Skin 2, Cloud Skin, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #13 - Clouds, Money Skin, Rocket, Cloud Skin, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #14 - Combine Screen, Explosion, Metal 2, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #15 - Cloth, Tiles 1, No No No, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #16 '''- Tiles 2, Fire, Come, or 50 Scratch Cards '''Common Crate #17 - Tiles 3, Huge, Fire, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #18 - Stone 1, AUG, Artic, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #19 - Huge, Abstract 1, Abstract 2, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #20 - Old Boot, MLG Airhorn, Smoke Grenade, Hoverboard, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #21 - Huge, Soccer Ball, Pills, Incendairy Grenade, Teleporter, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #22 - Donut, Discombobulator, Steel Reserve, P228, or 50 Scratch Cards Common Crate #23 - Huge, Lifestyle, Shoutbox, Jihad Radio, or 50 Scratch Cards East Common Crate #1 '- Huge, M16, Cactus, P90, Moon, or 50 Scratch Cards Cading Crates: '''Cading Crate #1 '- Wall 1, Wall 2, Bunker 1, or 50 Scratch Cards 'Cading Crate #2 '- 2x3 Plate, 1x4 Plate, 3x3 Plate, or 50 Scratch Cards 'Cading Crate #3 '- 2x4 Plate, Cube 1, Circle 1, or 50 Scratch Cards 'Cading Crate #4 '- Glass 1x1, Glass 1x2, Glass Tube 1, or 50 Scratch Cards 'Cading Crate #5 '- Glass 2x2, Glass 2x4, Glass Tube 2, or 50 Scratch Cards 'Cading Crate #6 '- Small Ramp, Tunnel Long, Tunnel Short, or 50 Scratch Cards Skins Crates: 'Skin Crate #1 '- 'Skin Crate #2 '- 'Skin Crate #3 '- Digital Ocean, Jigsaw Desert, Mt. Dew, or 50 Scratch Cards '''Skin Crate #4 - Stinger, Digital Snow, Doritos, or 50 Scratch Cards Quest Crate: Hobo Crate #1 - Butter Knife, Fork, Weird Knife, or 50 Scratch Cards Rare Crates: Balloon Crate #1 - Balloon Dog, Classic Balloon, Balloon Star, Balloon Heart, or 50 Scratch Cards 'Halo Crate #1 '- Energy Sword, Halo Rifle, Halo Pistol, or 50 Scratch Cards 'October Crate #1 '- Skeleton, Spooky Scary, Pumpkin 1, Skull 1, or 50 Scratch Cards redzepper Crate #1- Category:Items